


Nodus Tollens

by Piamio



Series: A stone-hard day´s night [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I sometimes don´t see that I actually write sengen with a lot of fluff, Isolation, Psychological Manipulation, Psychological Warfare, Rage, but i guess this applies, dont mind me, im just gonna spit out my theory for the petrification, sengen, theres not really violent things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piamio/pseuds/Piamio
Summary: Perseus has finally arrived to zone 0 of the petrification beam. After literally four years from its construction and seven from having woken up, Senkuu finally meets humanity´s attackers that ended with modern civilization. Expecting everything but being told by a bunch of guys in lab coats: "you woke up too soon".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a big ass theory and more less a prologue for my other fic.  
It also has a lot of angry Senkuu so this might be ooc unintentionally.  
Idk if I´ll be able to publish more chapters or what but I hope you enjoy the ride!

  
_ **A few hours earlier in the Perseus´ deck.** _

  
A soft breeze ruffled Ryuusui´s cape. The wind was going the right direction, no signs of a storm coming and the shore was still far, but still close enough to be seen. 

Such a calm landscape installed an overwhelming fear.

They should be close to their destination, but there weren´t enemies around. Not even a single thing that supposed danger was at sight. He breathed in, slow and deeply.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" he told himself without expecting to be heard.  
  
"You think so too?" The mentalist said appearing out of nowhere making the other jump. He had the sneaky advantage as his light steps became unadible without shoes.

"Gods, you always creep on people that way?" he asked putting a hand on his chest trying to hold his pounding heart.

"The reasons change according to the person" Gen cryptically responded "There´s something wrong about this solitude don´t you think Ryusui-chan? We should be around the why man´s location already, but nobody has come to receive us. Not that that is a bad thing, but is certainly unnerving to be kept on this suspense"

"Yeah, I would suppose it´s because we are still far from their actual base or we´re not actual threat to them"

"If nothing of what Senkuu-chan has built until now is no threat for them then we are stepping into an already lost battle" Gen told the captain with such a tone a tear of sweat appeared on his forehead "The why man might not be alone, but if our numbers and power isn´t enough to let us get as close to their base as we are now, they want us to go to them. To talk or to fight..." Gen´s half and half hair was ruffled by a sudden strong wind. He pulled himself to smile through a frown "We might be getting ourselves into quicksand without knowing".  
  
"Doesn´t that mean that whatever they have is even better that what we could ever dream off?" Gen´s attention had drifted to the captain. Whose sweat failed to mask the excitement on his voice. "I´m the man who will get everything on this world. I can´t back off from the opportunity of taking it with my own hands"   
  
If Gen didn´t know the man sleeping on the crows nest above them thought the exact same about the situation, he would´ve laughed at his audacity. Instead he put a smile and walked towards the stairs of the foremast.   
  
"Then we´re counting on you to get us there safely, captain" he said going up silently.   
  


* * *

  
It was still half an hour before dawn. So the stars where still visible in the night sky. The old man Kaseki had unexpectedly built a portable version of the telescope back at the observatory when they had celebrated Senkuu´s birthday on board. He had tried to hide his dread of leaving behind the structure, but eventually a half and half, silver tongued fox had once again, made his words work just fine.   
"And here I thought you would need an extra blanket" Gen said emerging from the small floor tramp that led to the crows nest. Senkuu had two blankets already and a journal on his lap. "Silly me carrying an extra blanket" Gen continued sitting besides him and pulling an arm over Senkuu´s shoulders. To which he responded by covering Gen´s legs with the blanket.   
"You can be too corny at times, mentalist" Senkuu said, secretly enjoying the warm.   
"Well, there´s things that should be done before anything could happen" Gen went making a deep silence stand. "You already know that we´re going into quicksand don´t you?" Gen asked looking at the stars as slowly, ever so slightly, the light of day started to paint the sky.   
"Yeah, for quite a long time" Senkuu responded after a second. Gen breathed in, expecting a follow up "If they´re letting us enter their base is because we don´t suppose any danger to their eyes. But that doesn´t mean we won´t be able to defend ourselves if it comes down to it. The first thing I want to do is talk to them" Senkuu went and he didn´t need to say it for Gen to hear a "I´m counting on you for the negotiations, mentalist".  
  
But as he was about to answer to the unsaid resolution, Senkuu tightly gripped on his pencil. His eyes were stranded into a very deep thought in particular. The calm and almost always cocky aura Senkuu irradiated, had suddenly been tainted black by a silent rage. Like a lion trapped in a cage, unmoving and carefully watching its keeper´s moves. Just for the smallest mistake to break havoc. 

"Just talk..."  
  
"Senkuu?" Gen´s worried voice suddenly made him bolt back to reality.

"We´re not running away without getting answers" His aura had gone back to normal, but Gen´s worries stayed. "We will get to the heart of the matter 10 billion percent" he said in his usual tone. 

"Without knowing what we´re going against you can still say something like that... I would hope that luck was on our side, but with yours Senkuu-chan I´m not so sure" Gen giggled wryly. 

"Relax. Even if we don´t know what will come our way, we will break through with science" Senkuu said, despite not knowing if he was trying to reassure himself or Gen. 

"Ah" suddenly the mentalist gasped looking up. Senkuu followed his eyes and saw a few shooting stars. Senkuu had been observing the draconids all night but they should´ve stopped around five hours ago. "Make a wish, Senkuu-chan!"  
  
"That doesn´t even work Gen..." The man on his side put a finger on his lips and smiled. 

"Jeez, ok, ok" he sighed, mentally doing his wish. And hoping with all his might, he could make it come true "Made your wish?" he asked Gen closing the journal. 

"Yep" he simply responded letting the soft russtle of the sea waves float in the air. 

Unconsciously Senkuu got closer to Gen. He had gotten so close with everyone on the ship, with Gen, he had fully forgotten about the six months he had spent alone. But at the door of the reason he had the cracks on his face without any info whatsoever about what could be going his way, he was feeling terrified of the future.  
He had lost everything once and had to take it back with a hell of hard work. Even if not everything was back to normal, he couldn´t help but feel the growing terror of the possibility of all happening all over again. 

He wouldn´t let it happen. No matter what.  
Everything was better than being alone again.   
  
Gen took notice of how close Senkuu was to his chest and took the chance to gently brush his hair.   
  
"Look, my wish came true" Gen teased him making Senkuu giggle. 

With everyone on the deck after breakfast, they prepared themselves to land on the enemies territory. 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of insight into Why man´s motives in a plastic forest and the first contact.
> 
> No edit, no betas, we die like mne

When they landed on the beach, not a single soul came out to receive them. Even as they unpacked their tools and weapons.  
Even when they took a quick look around the foliage and the coral reef close by to gather some shells.   
Nobody came.   
They walked to the jungle´s heart. The place where, supposedly, the why man had iniciated the petrification event.   
If their calculations were correct, they should be in what, in their age, was a jungle as well. Senkuu had the hypothesis that the very source of the petrification beam worked with nuclear energy. And for such a project, hiding it was just rational. But even so, a jungle was still something that looked like it came from Jurassic Park. There was something else they were missing. 

  
"Kohaku..." Kinrou whispered to the woman walking in front of him. She gave him a quick look and a nod. 

  
"I can´t see them, but they´re definitely there" She said low enough for the group to hear. 

The man with the sharpest earing of course caught it quickly. 

"Possibly cameras. There´s no other footsteps other than our own" Ukyo whispered, darting his eyes around the trees and the highgrass. 

"but having cameras means they have somewhere they´re placidly looking from"

"And that´s exactly what we´re gonna use these for" Senkuu bursted into the conversation with drones on hand. "Time for stealthy sky scouting!"  
They have managed to add a camera that actually gave them an image below in a monitor made from a vacuum tube. It wasn´t 4k but it was better than   
nothing. 

After a while of walking east Kohaku´s eyes catched something on the corner of the image.   
"Wait! make it go back a second" She screamed at Ryusui who was controlling the drone. He showed her the monitor and after a quick look she slammed her finger into  
what could be called the rooftop of something. "It has an antenna! This must be the place" Senkuu quickly trotted to her side and glanced at  
the monitor. Of course he couldn´t tell there was an antenna with a crappy resolution like that. But he would bet his science on Kohaku´s eyes anytime.   
  
"It´s not too far away, about five and something kilometers" he said making the maths as he spoke. He was starting to feel a small fire burning on his chest.   
  
"Five kilometers, huh?" Gen said as Senkuu walked past him. He was someone who got exhausted by walking 300 meters. Even so he was walking faster than the group,  
with sweat running down his face. He would certainly keep following him, but there was something burning inside Senkuu´s chest he wasn´t exactly sure how to  
handle. Not because he couldn´t handle an angered human, but because he couldn´t handle someone who hadn´t shown, in the four years he had known him,  
a hint of rage.   
Gen had the feeling the day he finally would see him explode was closer than he ever wanted.   
  
But no matter how much spite Senkuu had on him, his stamina was laughable. Senkuu was foaming on the jungle´s floor five minutes later not able to walk one more step.  
  
"Time to dig our lunch!" Gen announced clapping his hands. The group was also tired from walking without rest for hours.   
  
"Is this really ok, though? They could be watching us for a surprise attack anytime" Kohaku remarked looking on every direction.   
  
"Well, if they wanted to attack us they would´ve done it a while ago right?" the man with the headband counterbacked looking around the settlement. He was eager to go   
scout the jungle once they had dealt with the why man. He was seeing so many flowers and birds he had never seen before, he was sure he would find so many  
new materials.  
  
"yeah, for now there´s nothing to worry about. Once we get closer...That´s when the fun part begins" Senkuu said standing up the ground. "Though I want to take a  
closer look at those cameras..." he walked a bit further to the south of their camp to a tree. One of it´s branches had a camera planted on it. Once he touched the  
tree he smirked. Without missing a second Senkuu got closer to inspect the tree. Its scratches, the way the dirt sat at its base, the leafs texture and color.   
Tress you would´ve seen on a mall to decorate and never notice it was a fake. Made of plastic. It´s durable but not enough to be around   
3700 years. It wasn´t a new tree. It was at least 20 years old. His mind started to count as he ran to another tree. And other. And one more.   
  
"Senkuu?" Gen and Chrome asked joining him. He stood up from the ground and put his hands over his hips. 

"all this trees are made of plastic" he told them as Chrome´s eyes widened.   
  
"Damn!, This is plastic as well?" Chrome looked around the tree and was amazed when he touched its branches. 

"What does that mean?" Gen asked as the group followed them.   
  
"This means, that someone during this era, with the right materials, planted them here"

"We don´t even have a proper factory yet, and the why man has a plastic forest" Senkuu hid his own amazement below a smirk "Even if Whyman had an space station that survived the petrification beam, the technology and man power to make this possible is 10 thousand percent impossible to obtain after the petrification happened"  
  
"By the time the petrification beam caught up your voice this was already planted..." Ukyo contributed.  
  
"You wouldn´t be implying..." Gen started feeling his hands tremble. 

"That´s right what I´m implying, mentalist"

A silence fell into the group. 

"The whyman´s base and starting point of the petrification has been on the move almost four millenia..." Senkuu´s words pierced through the silence. 

* * *

It was odd, however. 

"Senkuu" Chrome suddenly went "If the Whyman had already attempted to petrify the humans from Treasure Island before, why did they not attack the village?" he asked the scientist walking in front of him. The man gave him a smirk. 

"You noticed that too?" He whipped his head to a side as they jumped over the plastic trees. Just a kilometer away from the place. "Resources being scarce doesn´t strike me as one of the reasons. Was it too small of a village with very few survival chances or was it pure luck they ignored you for so long?" Senkuu asked making the villagers around him go stiff. "Whatever their objective, we´re just gonna have to make them spit it out"

Chrome stayed quiet for a while before he shot his head up back again. 

"Doctor Stone..." he said suddenly, making everyone stare at him and stop walking "The timing´s for the rain of Medusas is odd and the fact they aren´t attacking us...Maybe petrifying humanity wasn´t their objetive at all" Senkuu shot him a venomous glare making him gulp. It was unusual for Senkuu to act that way. "I-I mean. The petrification might be a colateral to something else. Maybe the healing factor is a tool. Senkuu, I might have not been born to see the modern world yet, but I can tell, that if Ruri´s illness, was that simple of a thing to treat on your era, how many scarier things existed? Knowing the petrification has that colateral effect..."  
  
"Whoever petrified humanity, was trying to treat an illness? That´s what you´re saying?" Senkuu asked with far more bitterness in his tongue than he would like to admit.   
  
"Yes. Maybe not one, but all of them. All at once" Senkuu stared at him in desbelief. Then crossed arms over his chest before rubbing his temples. 

"It isn´t that powerful with the healing factor" Gen rushed to answer. 

"It brought Senkuu back from the death!" Taiju yelled joining the conversation. 

"Yes, it did bring Senkuu-chan back, but didn´t cure Kinro´s eyes did it?" The spear warrior went stiff at the mention of it. He hadn´t said anything about it, but it was true. "It might be able to cure some illnesses but not conditions and certainly not all of them" 

"That´s right" a voice on Senkuu´s ear whispered. He turned so quickly it made Chrome jump. He stared at the road ahead, in the direction the building should be and then glared at Ukyo, who had the same look on his eyes. 

They ran leaving the others behind without caring. 

Senkuu could hear them scream his name but a sudden rush of adrenaline made him run and block the exhaustion. In each step, the man could feel the foliage swipe, tear and dirty his clothes and skin. Mud getting on his shins as he sprinted through the woods. Strands of hair left behind as he rushed through a branch. Until, suddenly, the trees were gone and on their place there was concrete and wire fences and...

A lab coat wavered with the wind in front of a far more advanced than their own, electric central. Ten meters high of towers of 10,000 volts of electricity produced by the second. 

Senkuu´s eyes were fixed on the smiling face in front of him as the others got there. Jaw´s dropping as they got to Senkuu´s side. 

He was holding a megaphone. A real, modern megaphone. Not a hand made one with sugar rocks as microphones and magnesium batteries. It was a battery megaphone. But it wasn´t the device on his hands what made them slowly glance at their chief. It wasn´t the immaculate white, cotton made, lab coat he was wearing what made Kohaku´s instintcs confused. It wasn´t the hair, or the smile, or the red eyes that stared back at them. 

It was the first words that came out of the spitting image of Ishigami Senkuu. 

"Welcome back, 1009-san. You´re 262 years early for the depetrification event"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has illustrations!!  
Go to my twitter to get a peek!
> 
> https://twitter.com/PiTheCookieMon/status/1234376508015284225?s=20
> 
> and here
> 
> https://twitter.com/PiTheCookieMon/status/1228122978124206081?s=20


End file.
